XShikabane
by KaminariRyuu
Summary: This was when her weapon was born. You could see its mixture of blue and red; sorrow and hatred. There was a tiny sliver of silver that shone through, but it was futile. It wasn’t enough. She named it Shikabane…dead body." This is a crazy story.
1. Chapter 1: Sit!

**Characters:**

**Ren**

**Kikiyo**

**Kagome**

**X**

**Jyuu (passion)**

**Kumo (cloud/bear)**

"Inuyasha sit!" Kagome stormed off while Inuyasha was writhing. She made that bento just for him and yet he insults it! What gives him the right? She walked away with what remained of her emotional stability. It's so tiring going between two worlds. Suddenly music played deep in the forest. Kagome recognized the song as "La La La" by LMFAO. Curiosity always getting the best of her, she followed the song and was surprised to see the girl that follows SHESHOMERU. She was laughing and clapping urging the three performers on. One performer was dressed in a traditional school uniform and it was one from Kagome's time! He had shock grey hair but mesmerizing green pools that seemed to suck you under. Another performer wore the same outfit as the green-eyed boy, but his eyes and hair were a pale almost white blue. He also looked a couple years younger than the boy.

Finally the one in the middle was a girl around 18 with shock red hair and deep crimson eyes full of passion and seriousness. She wore a black Chinese vest with red Sakura petals that seemed to drip blood. She also wore slacks as black as the vest. She looked more modern, but the aura she gave off seemed like it belonged to this time. An "X" was right under her right eye. She also wore a necklace with an "X" as deeply red as the rest of her. They weren't human, but they must not be too much of a threat. They finished panting and eyes estatic. The area around the four of them turned into a grassy field and the tree Kagome hid behind turned out to be an illusion as well. Somehow she got lost and ended up in a powerful illusion. Ren turned and met Kagome's eyes.

The others followed her gaze. "Who's she?" The leader asked. Her voice was booming with an incredible sense of power. It made Kagome cringe. "This is Kagome, the priestess I told you about. She's a good person that's saved me once." "I see. Come here Kagome san. I'm X and this is Kumo and Jyuu. Come. Don't be fearful." Kagome came forward and sat down. "I'm X also called the Punk Priestess because I'm obviously not like those in high priestess circles. I hear much about you and I like what I hear. What do you say? Would you like to come with me on a retreat to gain some spiritual power? It is fun and Ren is going. It's usually just for priestesses but Ren has an amazing power I want to test. I'm surprised no one has realized it." Kagome was so confused. "Hey Ren why not stay with Kagome for awhile?" "Ah, but I want to stay with you guys."


	2. Chapter 2: Unanswered Questions

"Here take this. If anything happens use it. I know you know how to use it." X gave Ren a small vine winding bracelet that instantly transformed to her tiny wrist coiling like a snake. In the center was a shard that looked like the sacred jewel, but Kagome couldn't sense it as such. "Oh and Kagome?" Kagome turned only to be hit in the forehead with X's palm. A miniscule shimmering onyx "x" faded to her forehead. "I got one in the center of my neck. See? It shows we were chosen for the retreat. As long as we have these, hide from priestesses, even the ones you know, and small demons will leave you alone. I don't think you should let anyone know though." "Hey wait! They're gone." "Yeah they do that. Come on Kagome san! I'm sure Ah-Un will give us a ride back."

When Ah-Un landed, Inuyasha's rudeness gave him a hard sit. "Lord Sheshomeru and Master Jaken had to go somewhere and they won't be back for awhile. Kagome let me stay with you guys while I wait." "Well it's not that bad. I mean she is just a child. It can't hurt right Inuyasha?" He grumbled but didn't say no. That night Ren had her back against tree thinking, "I feel so bad about lying to Lord Sheshomeru and Master Jaken, but I don't understand myself. Yet, X san was able to see it easily. Will participating in her training really help me? She says it'll be only Kagome and me right? She'll train Kagome with some shooting and a couple multi-purpose arrows. What about me? She never said what she saw, but I can tell she knows and I can trust her. Ah-Un thinks she's ok."

She fell asleep gripping her chest tightly. Ah-Un slept quietly besides sheltering her from the cold merciless winds. In the morning they went traveling. Kagome was given new weapons…again. "You know Kagome, the weapons you're given by X are priceless." "What? How do you know?" "She and I hit it off right away especially when we share a similar past." Inuyasha caught a glimpse of Ren's wrist. "It's a sacred jewel shard! Give it here!" Inuyasha made to grab it and Ren screamed. A dark swirling pool of miasma-like substance surrounded her and out of it walked Jyuu, the green-eyed boy, carrying Ren. "Who are you?" Inuyasha shouted. "Sit boy! Sit! Sit! Sit!" Kagome chanted over and over again. "Thank you Jyuu san." "I have an update for you. The training area is complete. You may go now."

The "jewel shard" uncoiled and wrapped itself around Jyuu's neck. Kagome walked with him. "Kagome what's going on? Who is he?" Sango asked. "He's a friend." "Oh that reminds me. Show me your marks." Kagome moved her bangs to the side and he kissed her forehead. He picked up Ren and kissed her neck. They started screaming. "What's happening? What did you do you bastard? Kagome!" "Stand down doggie. This is all part of it." Kagome's clothes vanished and in their place was a priestess outfit like Kikyo's only the white was black and her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. Ren had the same transformation. Both of their marks could be seen. "Definitely maybe I'll bring them back. X marks the spot! Haha!" They were sucked up in a gust of wind and vanished.


	3. Chapter 3: Punk Priestess X

"What's going on?" Miroku yelled out. "Punk Priestess X. Those poor girls have caught her eye. I can only imagine the torture they will have to go through. Come we must prepare a plan to get to the X Spot." Lady Kaede spooked them from behind. They sat in the hut and the priestess began to speak of her past. "Not much is known about X before she was a priestess." "You mean she wasn't originally a priestess?" Sango questioned. "Not exactly Sango. She's quite the epigamic, no, a strange character. She lived in a time far from ours which I guess to be Kagome's time. She has two henchmen which she turned demonic. Apparently unless she dies they keep living. She was originally a girl who fell into something similar to the well and ended up where she lives now. Only those invited can enter for its treacherous terrain and perilous protection. She is neither good nor evil, but a black cat to either side that might welcome her."

She coughed and continued. "Her powers include wakening the true potential within a being by use of a crystal, and the ability to create weapons to be perfectly in sync with the one she gives it to. I have a feeling something bad will happen soon. I can't take you directly there, but I can set you a path to follow. Eat these leaves and they should take you there, but Inuyasha it's up to you to open the barrier." Meanwhile, as the Inuyasha gang was about to depart, Kagara appeared with an enormous golden fan. She was so happy that it was creepy. "Kagara where's your usual weapons?" Shippo asked. She wasn't herself. "Oh hello. I'm so happy but no. I have to fight because of you guys. Oh well. I got 'Dragon Wings' from this so I guess I'll help." "It's so ugly." Inuyasha stated. Kagara growled and replied, "Oh? So you think that my inner self, my soul, is ugly? I'll show you ugly!"

Kagara's fan glowed and connected to her spine with golden strings. It fanned out from the bottom so the handle was at her neck. She jumped up and hovered in the air. She twirled and twice the power of her usual tornadoes appeared. "I'll stay and fight her. You guys go." Miroku called and they ran off into the vortex. "Shit." Kagara thought. She was finally free from Naraku, but now she's forced back into the same boat but with a different owner.

"Ok then good. Kikiyo is also here. For your weapon Kagome, it's a sterling silver bow that can't melt or dull. For you Ren, I have this golden serpent circlet which will easily hide. Finally, Kikiyo you have the greatest work I have ever done. This is a bow made up of aborted or still born fetuses' crushed bones. It's held together by forget-me-nots and the fluid inside a mother's womb. That's why it's a glowing white with hints of lavender. These weapons are a part of your very soul. Now you enter my course and learn for three days. After that, you are free to do what you will. You will all stay in the three bedroom ranch house that I have prepared. Forgive the Greek architecture. I love it so much." X bowed and walked away. "So she's training each of us for a day?" "Yeah it looks like it young child." Kikiyo replied. "Wah! Yours is made up of bones." Kagome shrieked. "Yeah Kagome. It fits the dead and me rather well."


	4. Chapter 4: Leo

The next day, all of them gathered in a line for their training assignments. Kumo, Jyuu, and X decided that training out in certain places distinct to their power would be best. Kumo took Kagome. Jyuu took Kikyo. Ren was with X. Kagome is often unfocused and not fit for battle. That's where Kumo's illusions come in handy. Jyuu's crystal-like powers come in handy for one such as Kikyo because it will keep her seeing her true reflection. X stayed with Ren because of her power. "Ok Ren this is a big battlefield, but I'm sure you can find what I'm looking for." She took out a piece of paper with a gold-handled rapier. "Now, this is called Leo. I want you to close your eyes and concentrate on calling him in your mind. Ask him where he is." Ren was nervous, but she did as told.

"Leo? Leo?" She called over and over again. After the fifth time of "Leo? Leo?" he answered. "What do you want?" He hissed. Ren gasped and opened her eyes. "Where are you?" She asked aloud. "Right now I'm a part of your soul in order to communicate. As for where I am, tell that idiot X that she should find me herself. I hate her training skills." "He won't tell me where he is X sensei." "Hm…" She thought for a moment. "Ok then close your eyes, lock onto his aura, and find him." She nodded happily and did so. She was a fast learner. "I found him! He's hidden under this rock." She tried to move it, but it was too heavy. X sat on another nearby rock shaking hands with a lifeless skeleton. "Come on. Oh!" She fell on her butt and laughed. X was more impressed every minute. She could only move it up a little bit, but Leo was able to get out just in time.

"Well you passed. The rest s up to you to learn." Ren blinked and suddenly she was at the village. "This is where Lord SHESHOMERU'S brother lives." Ren thought aloud and unknowingly, she had Leo in her hand. "Young girl! Where is Kagome?" Kikyo's sister demanded full of worry. "She is with your sister. How do I get out of here, and where do you go Leo san?" Ah-Un appeared and licked her cheek. "Haha. I'm back girl. I'm sorry to trouble you. Can you take me to where the Great Blood War was?" She felt bad to ask, but Ah-Un didn't mind at all. "That's a dangerous place to go. Let us escort you." Sango told her. "I am not that much of a child. I already have escorts anyway. Thank you kindly though." She was about to take off when she heard Kikyo call out, "Wait young girl. I also must go there." She was panting and out-of-breath. "Kikyo…" Inuyasha breathed. She was still as beautiful.

"Ok Kikyo san if it's ok with Ah-Un." She nodded. "Have room for one more?" Kagome laughed and ran up to them. "Wow your bow's as long as you now." Ren said amazed. "Apparently, unless it's in this world/dimension, it's small. Your bow, where is it Kikyo?" "Ah, it turns into a tiny skull 'choker'?" The three went off together and the Inuyasha gang followed. Waiting for them was X and her minions. "Welcome all. Sorry, but this only involves the six of us so you'll have to sit on the benches I made out of the bones of the unburied dead here. Let's face off. Kikyo, you and Jyuu are first." She watched as they stood face-to-face. "Don't hold back." "Yes I'm well aware. After this wills it all be over?" "Yes. The priestesses will come to kill us, plain and simple. Do not hold back."


	5. Chapter 5: White Skullheaded Figures

Kikyo didn't get time to respond because Jyuu was full speed with his "jewel shard" whip. Kikyo broke out her bow and realized that she didn't have arrows. "What can you do?" She blocked like she did with her usual bows. "It isn't your ordinary bow. It's a small part of your soul. Act like it." Jyuu cracked his whip again and it aimed to snag her throat. She pulled back on the string and little white skull-headed figures with white light bodies surrounded her as a bow began to form, black and cold-hearted as she. She shot it and the whip was burnt to a crisp along with Jyuu. He immediately came back to life. "Your reward is the only jewel shard I have with me." He peeled off a thin layer of what looked like clear plastic and immediately, the jewel shard was sensed.

Kumo took Kagome's hand and she stood there nervously. "No need to be nervous. In battle, compassion and mercy is rare. For this purpose, kill without restraint." Kumo wanted to finish this quickly and Kagome didn't hesitate. She brought out the black arrow. It looked the same as the sacred arrows, but in a deep onyx black. With this arrow, Kumo would be shrouded by his own shadow and sucked under into eternity. Depending on how she used it, Kumo and his shadow could swap places literally and Kumo would be his own shadow. Kagome didn't want to use it, but it was the only one out of the five she hadn't used. She slowly drew back the bow and…

Kumo snapped his fingers and shocked Kagome out of it. That gave him the perfect time to create an illusion; one so powerful it would make Naraku intimidated. It was almost like a flashback. Kumo and Jyuu when they were ten, soaked to the bone in their village's blood, and X standing there grinning like a madman at their confused and fearing faces. She licked the top of her lip in a deep ravenous delight. Blood dripped off her tongue. "My name is X, but you may call me what you will. Though you might hate me for what I did to you all, I won't bat an eye. I like you two very much, but damn those priestesses. They exaggerated the truth forcing your village to exile me when I only wanted to adopt a couple orphans. I wasn't starting a harem. I just didn't want to be alone anymore. I can't go back to my time, and everyone is against me here. Just because they don't like their ugly selves they make fun of what I do and think I'm not serious. Well, I'm sick of it! They want to see a monster? Then watch what I'll become!"

This was when her weapon was born. You could see its mixture of blue and red; sorrow and hatred. There was a tiny sliver of silver that shone through, but it was futile. It wasn't enough. She named it _Shikabane_…dead body. X felt alive and happy. The two young ones followed her. She gave them each a light kiss on the lips, and then devoured them. Her tongue wasn't well experienced, but it worked well none-the-less. She was through, panting and staggering. Jyuu caught her from falling looking like he does presently. "I'm sorry." She whispered, tears blurring her vision. "It's nothing to be sorry for. You couldn't control it. You were alone, but you saved us now and we are grateful. We'll follow you through Hell." They vanished and the village burst into flames and crumbled. Kagome shivered. The fires of Hell cut through the hatred, but it couldn't match the coldness of the December snow.


	6. Chapter 6: To the Brim with Fear

"It's horrible. You all stood there bathed in blood and you just followed the murderer? There's a limit to being so cowardly! Ah!" Kagome yelled as the fire began to eat away her clothing. She was growing immensely cold. "A mixture of hot and cold; that's how our master is. She has a fiery temper but a cool demeanor. She has a burning hatred, but an icy loneliness. She can't help it. Her parents divorced when she was ten. Her mother was an alcoholic and died shortly after the divorce. When she was 11, her father committed seppuku because he was a corrupt politician. She saw it all. She was thrown from orphanage to orphanage until one day she stumbled on to your well and fell in here. The priestesses of light raised her until she was 13, and her powers were unfolded. The Dark Priestesses liked her power and kidnapped her, but it was all in vain. They were scared of her too. She ran to our village when she was 15, and yet they shunned her too. She brought death upon a village that was going to be executed anyway. She saved us from a fate worse than anything you could imagine. She saved a war by starting a fire. Who gives you the right to tell us anything? If it wasn't for her, you'd be weaker than you are now!"

"Enough! Go!" Kagome's eyes glowed and she shot the arrow. It was about to hit the one that messes with her thoughts and feelings when…clang! The arrow fell to the ground. A long scythe-spear combo, with the spear end on the bottom, protected him. "Ma'am. She really is quite strong huh?" "Yes, but I'm afraid that fiery temper, though very useful in battle, will be her downfall. Oh well, it's not my problem heehee." She hugged Kumo and he sighed contently. Jyuu got up and hugged her too. The two turned into the little boys they once were. "Mistress don't cry. We're ok. It's all ok." Jyuu patted her leg. "You're just jealous because we get to go first." Kumo smirked. "Why would I be jealous of going to Hell?" She smiled and they grinned as well.

"This is my weapon. It dances to its own beat just like me. If you can listen to it, perhaps even your weapon can bring it to its knees. Jyuu and Kumo, you have both served me well. You have long earned your right to peace." With that said, she kissed the top of her scythe and the two shriveled up and disintegrated. Ren stepped up to her and put her hand on her shoulder. "I'm fine. Summon your Hebi. We're going to duel." She grinned and the look that X gave her filled her to the brim with fear. Kohaku, guarding Naraku, watched intently. "This will be interesting. I could use a girl like her and that child. I sense something dangerously strong in both of them." He smirked behind his mask.

"Ren! Young Ren! Oh where are you Ren? Come out! My Lord will kill me if he finds out that Ren is missing." "Jaken, where is Ren?" Jaken cringed. "Please forgive me Lord Sheshomeru. I can't find Ren." He bowed over and over again. "Let's go Jaken." Meanwhile, Ren was thinking deeply, trying to communicate with Hebi. "Why? Why won't you speak to me?" Inuyasha's sword shook violently. "I don't like the look of this." "Me either Inuyasha. She'll be a tough nut to crack." Naraku, totally out of character, said as he crept up behind him. "Naraku!" Inuyasha snarled and was about to attack when Kohaku appeared in his defense. Naraku stepped down gaurded by his big ass bees. Ren cringed. She wasn't ready, and Hebi knew it.


	7. Chapter 7: Look Out

"Darn. You would appear. Listen, whatever you're selling, we're not interested." "Ren!" Jaken cried and Naraku vanished with Kohaku. "Kohaku." Sango sighed utterly depressed. "Young Ren, I do believe we're done here." "…but…" "Ren chan, I thank you. You know, you remind me a lot of myself at your age. You didn't act like other girls, and you had your own special nit group of friends. Ah, I do believe Shikabane wants a conference with you alone. Take him." She smiled and knew that what she was doing right now was the best thing she's ever done. Giving both sides weapons to fight with and watching as they destroy themselves…she sighed contently. "You did good X. You did well." She smiled and sat on the ground waiting for it to strike.

"No! X look out!" Kagome cried rushing to defend her along with Kikyo. Their arrows weren't fast or close enough as arrows from all sides pinned quickly and mercilessly to her skin. Her body began to crumble. Her spirit, on the other hand, was not so lucky. "Yes! Our spell worked!" Four priestesses, two from each shade, came up to her. "What did you do to me?" "Well, you using your powers is a danger to us, but your powers in our hands will be of great use." "You plan to suck my soul into someone's body so that they may use my power? Did you even think about what you're doing? Are you really that blind? I'm the Punk Priestess. I have a very deadly power. You think you can control it? Can you ignore the screams of the fallen souls begging to be made whole, or even to the point where they haunt your dreams and give you excruciating nightmares? How about if they just want to be one with their master or another soul? Oh, and who's the lucky candidate, and which side is she/he on?"

X made a blunt point. They were only concerned with killing her, but what about the candidate? The body can't be for both sides! "No! X nee!" Ren cried out in despair. "Lord Sheshomeru, please save her I'm begging you!" Ren pleaded with him and Kagome held her in her arms trying to comfort her. Shikabane was held tightly in her grasp. "Is this that woman's weapon?" Sheshomeru wondered, but pretty much knew what was happening. Girl's Intuition is very strong in him (Don't kill me.). "Ren, come here." X called to her, and she did sadly. The priestesses were very curious. "Did you have a nice chat?" "Yes X chan. Shikabane kun is just as humorous as you." She sniffled and tried to smile. "Don't force yourself to be stronger. Become stronger when you're ready." "I'm not strong. If I was, I'd be like Kikyo san and Kagome san." X rolled her eyes.

"Shikabane, smack her in the head for me will ya?" He did and Ren said, "Ow." She laughed and X smiled. "Ah, I do hope we'll meet again someday. Get a visitor's pass from God letting you come down and visit me ok?" She winked. "Listen carefully girl. Shikabane is unable to go with me into the next world. I'm sure he has told you why. I want you to take care of him. He's a party animal you know? This is my final wish, kill me with Shikabane. Ghosts and spirits are easily killed by him so keep it in mind. Once you kill me, you'll be able to create weapons just as I did, but nothing else from my power will go to you. I give you half of my soul and pray that you'll find happiness my little sister. Kagome and Kikyo, take care of our little sister to. As for you priestesses, I'm not letting such a thing occur. Come to Hell with me. I'll be in Akuma's palace."

Ren struck. It was heavy and awkward, but Shikabane was the one who possessed her to do so. "That girl talks way too damn much." Shikabane growled. He vanished from her hands and shakily, Ren ran into Sheshomeru's arms. She blacked out. "Aww." Kagome thought. Everything was all right now. "Kikyo…I…I…" Inuyasha stuttered. "Kagome." Kikyo said. "Sit you dirty good-for-nothing horehound!" Kagome shouted. "Just as we practiced." Kikyo said with her indifferent grin. "What just happened?" Inuyasha whined. "I'll let Kagome explain." "Inuyasha, we're tired of this Love Triangle. You won't choose one of us so we chose for you. A lot happened when we were training." Miroku liked the sound of that, and how close the dead girl walking and the fiery future girl were. Sango pinched him.

"Thanks for everything Kikyo. Come back again." "How will you get those arrows back?" "Oh, I'll find a way. See you around. Let's go everyone!" Inuyasha's gang went to the well to see Kagome off. "See ya." She jumped in and yelled, "Ow! Oh no! I can't get back!" "Here we go again." Shippo slapped his forehead and shook his head. Everyone laughed


	8. Chapter 8: What Just Happened

**Characters:**

**Ren**

**Kikiyo**

**Kagome**

**X**

**Jyuu (passion)**

**Kumo (cloud/bear)**

"Inuyasha sit!" Kagome stormed off while Inuyasha was writhing. She made that bento just for him and yet he insults it! What gives him the right? She walked away with what remained of her emotional stability. It's so tiring going between two worlds. Suddenly music played deep in the forest. Kagome recognized the song as "La La La" by LMFAO. Curiosity always getting the best of her, she followed the song and was surprised to see the girl that follows SHESHOMERU. She was laughing and clapping urging the three performers on. One performer was dressed in a traditional school uniform and it was one from Kagome's time! He had shock grey hair but mesmerizing green pools that seemed to suck you under. Another performer wore the same outfit as the green-eyed boy, but his eyes and hair were a pale almost white blue. He also looked a couple years younger than the boy.

Finally the one in the middle was a girl around 18 with shock red hair and deep crimson eyes full of passion and seriousness. She wore a black Chinese vest with red Sakura petals that seemed to drip blood. She also wore slacks as black as the vest. She looked more modern, but the aura she gave off seemed like it belonged to this time. An "X" was right under her right eye. She also wore a necklace with an "X" as deeply red as the rest of her. They weren't human, but they must not be too much of a threat. They finished panting and eyes estatic. The area around the four of them turned into a grassy field and the tree Kagome hid behind turned out to be an illusion as well. Somehow she got lost and ended up in a powerful illusion. Ren turned and met Kagome's eyes.

The others followed her gaze. "Who's she?" The leader asked. Her voice was booming with an incredible sense of power. It made Kagome cringe. "This is Kagome, the priestess I told you about. She's a good person that's saved me once." "I see. Come here Kagome san. I'm X and this is Kumo and Jyuu. Come. Don't be fearful." Kagome came forward and sat down. "I'm X also called the Punk Priestess because I'm obviously not like those in high priestess circles. I hear much about you and I like what I hear. What do you say? Would you like to come with me on a retreat to gain some spiritual power? It is fun and Ren is going. It's usually just for priestesses but Ren has an amazing power I want to test. I'm surprised no one has realized it." Kagome was so confused. "Hey Ren why not stay with Kagome for awhile?" "Ah, but I want to stay with you guys."


End file.
